


Never Tell Me The Odds!

by ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Bellarke, First Meetings, Fluff, Multi, Rated T for language, STAR WARS - THE FORCE AWAKENS - Freeform, Spoilers, Star Wars References, You Have Been Warned, for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favourite couple meeting in the theatre watching STAR WARS - THE FORCE AWAKENS<br/>BELLARKE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Tell Me The Odds!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas beautiful people of the internet. I hope you all are spending some lovely time with friends and family.
> 
> Here's a little Christmas gift from me to you, for all the Bellarke and Star Wars lovers.
> 
> This is not edited yet, so please excuse all mistakes.
> 
> For those who don't know: The Title is a Han Solo quote from THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK.
> 
> IMPORTANT: This contains SPOILERS for STAR WARS – THE FORCE AWAKENS! So please beware and don't read if you haven't seen the movie yet but are planning to do so.

First she was pissed. The movie came out on Friday and it was now Monday. She wasted a whole weekend already. She was pissed because she didn't get cards for Friday and then school had kept her busy the whole weekend. Now it was Monday. She was waiting for her friends to pick her up from campus. She was all giddy inside. None of them got cards, so they all decided to take the risk and drive to the nearest IMAX. Monty said, the movie started every 30 minutes. There had to be some free seats, even though they were talking about fucking STAR WARS.

But they were all geeks. They had to see the damn movie. Especially Clarke. She _needed_ to see the damn movie. She grew up with Star Wars and there was no way in hell that she would wait any longer to see Harrison Ford back in action. He was still kinda hot (73 isn't _that_ old, right?).

Anyway, she was as prepared as she would ever be, wearing her favourite Star Wars – A New Hope tee-shirt. At 15:30 on the dot, Wells stopped his car in front of her.  
Harper was occupying the front seat which meant she had to climb in the back to Monty and Jasper. She had to climb over Jasper to get in the middle seat because her friend refused to slide over.

Clarke was already wearing an excited grin and one look at her from Monty and he was grinning right as brightly. Jasper in his seat next to her was jumping up and down. Wells in the driver's seat rolled his eyes at their childlike behaviour but didn't say anything.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the theatre. Clarke and the boys jumped out of the car with a squeal.

"Seriously guys, what's the matter with you? It's just a movie!" Harper said.

Jasper and Monty looked incredibly offended and Clarke gaped at her.

The three looked at each other and then back at Harper.

"It's Star Wars – The fucking Force Awakens!" They simultaneous said.

"It's not just a movie, Harp." Monty explained.

And Jasper added. "That's what we've all been waiting for for the last ten years."

"This is the beginning of a whole new era." Clarke declared.

"Star Wars is a life style," Jasper exclaimed.

"A religion!" Monty and Clarke said at the same time.

Harper looked at them as if they were insane but decided to not say anything.

Wells laughed and shook his head.

"C'mon kids. Time for us to buy your cards, my treat."

They all started to protest but Wells raised his hand and silenced them. "It's my Christmas present for all of you, okay?"

They all nodded excitedly.

Thank god it was Monday afternoon. That meant the cinema wasn't that crowded but Clarke knew not to get her hopes up high. A lot of people bought their tickets in advance. They saw that the film had just started. The next show was at 16:15. That was less than half an hour from now, of course they all told Wells to check if there were still tickets for that show. Surprisingly there were. Not many but they managed to get five seats in a row.

Clarke had the biggest grin ever plastered on her face and she hugged Wells.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Wells laughed and patted her head. But she could see the excitement in his eyes. Although he acted rather indifferent, Clarke knew what a huge dork he was and that he really looked forward to see the movie.

Clarke quickly took a photo of her ticket and sent it Raven. She knew her best friend was watching the movie later that night and she was incredibly smug that she got to see it before the brunette.

Before the film began, they all headed to the restrooms; no one wanted to get up during the movie. Then they all got something to drink and snack before getting in line. They did not have to wait long until they let them in.

They all picked up a pair of 3D-glasses and skipped down the aisle. The theatre was huge, it was the biggest auditorium with something about 700 seats. They walked down the aisle all back to the 6th row, Clarke the first one to go, and took their seats. Monty sat down next to her, then Jasper, Wells and Harper took the aisle seat.

Monty and Clarke grinned at each other and watched the people around them take their seats. It looked like the two seats next to her would stay free but then just before they switched off the lights, two men walked towards those seats.

Clarke looked up to see who would sit next to her and regretted it immediately. _God damn it, why?_ She thought.

It were two men. A grumpy looking guy with a beanie on his head and an excited looking tall guy, with dark, long, messy hair, broad shoulders and a three o'clock shadow over his jaw. _Fuck, he was hot!_ He spared her a short glance and then took the seat to her left, his friend sat down next to him.

Clarke tensed in her seat and scooted a little closer to Monty.

Soon the light went off and the commercials began. Monty and Clarke laughed at the spots and talked. Laughing she stole some of his nachos. Monty made a point to glare at her but then snatched a handful of her popcorn.

When it was time, they put on their 3D-glasses. When the music started, Clarke dug her nails in Monty's thigh, who hissed in pain but didn't remove her hand. She felt her eyes beginning to water at the all too familiar sound of the intro.

Then the first line appeared on the screen: _"Luke Skywalker has vanished."_

She and Monty looked at each other and grinned, quickly looking back as to not miss a thing. Clarke willed herself to not let her tears flow for she didn't want to embarrass herself completely.

Clarke never had been a big Mark Hamill fan. Luke Skywalker was alright and all and when she was younger, she definitely liked him a lot as the hero of the saga but then she grew up. She got to appreciate Han Solo's sass and sarcasm and his whole asshole attitude. He soon became her favourite character and Luke became the weird guy who had the hots for his sister ( _seriously that's so disturbing_ ).

Before the movie had been released, she had already fallen in love with BB-8. And seeing this cheeky little Droide on screen made her laugh. He was just too adorable. Also when she saw Poe Dameron, it was love at first sight. _God that man was sinful_.

Finn actually was pretty cool, probably the coolest Stormtrooper to ever exist. The immediate bromance that blossomed between the two men was amazing. Clarke shipped it.

Jakku was a boring planet, even Tatooine's desert was more exciting. Rey was awesome, though.  
Clarke immediately took liking to the character. She had a weakness for strong female lead characters and Rey was definitely one of them. She was pretty, too.

Clarke really enjoyed the movie and it's storyline. When Han and Chewie appeared on screen and entered the Millennium Falcon, she squealed and Monty grabbed her arm.  
When Han uttered the words, _"Chewie, we're home."_ she teared up again but refused to let them fall.

Han and Rey worked amazing together and Clarke thought Finn's crush on the girl was adorable.

She also thought Kylo Ren was hot as fuck, at least with his mask. His lightsaber was the fanciest thing she had ever seen. _That's a real sword,_ she thought.

But she also thought he wasn't pretty enough to be the child of Han fucking Solo and General Leia Organa – though he had amazing hair – but that was her personal opinion.

She and Monty laughed at C-3PO's stupidity and the awkwardness between her first ever OTP to exist ( _because lets face it, Han Solo and Leia Organa are the original one true pairing!)_ pained her. She had been looking forward to sarcastic remarks and unresolved sexual tension and sweet love declarations but no, she didn't get any of that at first. They still were absolutely adorable together and the story of how they had lost their son Ben, touched Clarke very much.

She didn't miss Luke one bit during the film but angsty R2-D2 broke her heart. She really enjoyed the movie and from time to time, she even glanced at the man next to her. His gaze was always focused on the screen and it looked like he absorbed all the new information and action that they got to see. It was enchanting.

Then it happened.

She knew what was about to happen, as soon as Kylo Ren entered the bridge. She cursed Han for even thinking of following him but of course he did. Of course he'd try to save his son. After all, he promised Leia to bring him back home. It was still a shock. She definitely wasn't prepared for this to happen.  
Clarke sat there mouth wide open. She was gaping incredulously at the screen, watching Ben stabbing his own father, Chewbacca losing his best friend and Rey losing her mentor. Watching Leia feel the disturbance in the Force, knowing that something terrible has happened. Seeing her favourite character get killed on screen.

She didn't even realize she was silently crying until her vision got blurry. Quickly she wiped at her cheeks but new tears were already running down her face and she bit her lip to contain a sob. A look to her right told her that she wasn't the only one affected. Monty, too, was brushing away a few tears but he looked more put together than she did. With her eyes, she silently asked him for a Kleenex. Unfortunately, he shook his head.

Something brushing her left hand, made her jump in her seat. She looked down on her lap and saw a large, tanned hand holding a couple of tissues. Looking up, she was met with warm, dark orbs, a freckled face _(there were so many, she could see them even in the dark)_ and lips that were turned up in an amused smile. She could feel her face heat up and bit her lip in embarrassment. Clarke took the tissues he offered her and he turned his attention back to the film. She only saw it when she was already wiping her cheeks. Written on one of the tissues, was a phone number and a name, _Bellamy._ Surprised, Clarke looked up. He was still focused on the screen but she could see that his lips were turned upwards and into a smirk. She didn't say anything, only carefully stored the Kleenex in her pocket before she turned her attention back to the screen, a smug grin playing own her on lips.

He was excited. He and Miller were going to see Star Wars – The Force Awakens. He still couldn't believe it. Bellamy was almost as excited as his friend, though Nate looked his grumpy self but Bellamy had to listen to his endless babbling all week. Don't get him wrong, he was thrilled to finally see the movie himself but Miller sometimes took his fangirling a little too far.

In their row were only two seats left, one of them was next to a cute blonde, who excitedly talked to her neighbour. She was hot. Golden locks that framed her face and even in the dimly lit theatre he could make out the piercing blue of her eyes. From what he could see, she had a nice silhouette and she was wearing a friggin STAR WARS IV tee-shirt _(there's no way, it could get any better)._ So instead of taking the other seat, he plopped down next to her. He knew she had studied him and Miller for a moment before returning her attention to her friend. From their body language, he could tell that they weren't an item and he let out a relieved breath. _(For fuck's sake, what's wrong with you, Blake?)_

Miller had a knowing grin on his face when he sat down next to Bellamy and Bellamy rolled his eyes, shooting him a look that definitely said, _Shut up._ His friend chuckled.

During the movie, Bellamy's attention, always went back to the adorable girl next to him. He was fascinated by her reactions to the action on screen and he could tell, she was even a bigger nerd than Nathan and he was totally digging it.

He also had to admit ( _not that he didn't know that already)_ that Disney did a pretty good job with the movie. What he loved most was that the plot stayed a huge secret and the movie didn't miss to surprise him.

In short, he absolutely loved it.  
Until it happened and they killed off fucking Han Solo.

Belammy was shocked. This was not happening. How was he supposed to fall in love with the new Star Wars movies without Han's sarcasm.

A little gasp from his right, made him forget what happened on screen for a moment and he turned his head to look at the blonde girl next to him. She was gaping at the screen, a look of utter disbelief on her face. Bellamy saw a single tear escaping her eye, and then another one and another one until her cheeks were covered in tears.

He was amused by the reaction. He had never met a girl that was so in love with one of his favourite movies of all time. He thought her reaction was adorable and he quickly fell a decision.

Bellamy knew he had a pen in his jacket, he always had ( _you never know when you need something to write because you've got new ideas_ ), and pulled out a couple of tissues. Writing down his phone number on one, he looked back at the blonde. She was desperately wiping at her cheeks but the tears wouldn't stop. Bellamy saw her looking at her friend, probably asking for some Kleenex but he shook his head.  
That was his chance. Ignoring Miller's amused grin, he brushed her hand with the tissues. She jumped a little at his touch and her head whipped in his direction. She looked at the tissues he was offering her and then up at him. She looked a little embarrassed that he had caught her cry and she bit her lip. Bellamy's eyes wandered to her lips but he quickly looked back up again. She took the Kleenex and they both returned their attention back to the screen.

Bellamy observed her from the corner of his eye, pretending to watch the movie, as he saw her wipe at her cheeks before she saw the number he had written on the tissue. She looked surprised and he tried not to smile but simply couldn't suppress his grin. He felt her staring at him but tried to ignore it. After a moment he dared a glance at her. She was watching the film again but he could see the smug smile playing on her lips and he had to laugh.  
Quickly, he bit his cheek to keep quiet and Nathan gave him a strange look. But the sound made her look at him again, and this time he met her gaze.

Smiling at her, he saw her biting back her own laugh. Instead she gave him a blinding grin, before she winked and then returned her attention to the screen.

For the rest of the movie, Clarke was painfully aware of Bellamy's presence next to her. He didn't even know her name. For some reason though, she felt drawn to the man on her left. Without really noticing, she leaned closer to him and he seemed to do the same for suddenly their arms brushed against each other. Clarke saw his fingers twitch on the arm rest but she refused to look at him, instead she leaned further into him.

She could feel him staring a hole in her head and she then turned back to look at him. She couldn't read his expression but a coy smile appeared on her own lips and she saw Bellamy mirroring her expression.

"It's Clarke," she said before she looked straight ahead.

She heard him murmur her name quietly and Clarke chanced a glance. He was looking at the screen but she could see his bright smile and felt him lean more into her.

When the movie finished, she and Monty looked at each other, still not believing what she had just seen. And then they were talking. She followed her friends out of the theatre and they all discussed the film. Everyone was shocked by Han's sudden death and Clarke could feel new tears gathering in her eyes.

Jasper wanted to go out for pizza and they all agreed. They were standing in front of the cinema when she told them to stop.

Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"There's someone I want us to join." They all stared at her in disbelief but she ignored him, instead looking for a mob of dark curls.

She saw him leaving the theatre, a disappointed look on his face and she called his name. She could feel her friends' eyes on her, their judging stares, but she simply ignored them all.

His head whipped in her direction. The smile he was giving her was ravishing.

Bellamy practically dragged Miller in Clarke's direction. He simply ignored his friend's protest.  
Stopping in front of her, he looked down to meet her gaze. She had to crane her neck to look him directly in the eye and he found it absolutely adorable. In the light of day, Clarke was even more beautiful and he had a hard time focusing only on her face.

"Clarke." He said and she smiled.

Looking back at her friends, she took a deep breath before asking in a rush, "We're about to go out for some pizza, do you guys maybe wanna join us?"

Bellamy looked back at his best friend, a pleading look on his face. Miller sighed but nodded and Bellamy grinned.

"We'd love to, princess."

"Princess?" she asked and Bellamy shrugged.

"It suits you."

She shook her head but smiled at him.

Turning towards her friends, she explained. "Guys, this is Bellamy and his friend..."

She looked at the man with the beanie.

"Nathan Miller, but you can call me Miller." the man in question explained.

Clarke nodded. "This are my friends, Jasper, Monty, Harper and Wells." She explained.

The group stared at Bellamy warily for a moment before they all smiled and greeted the newcomers.

It was Monty who broke the ice. His eyes landed on Miller and he asked, "Hey, are you sure you weren't cast for this movie as well? Because you are gorgeous as FUCK!"

Everyone looked at Monty, totally shocked. _Quiet, shy Monty_ _did not just say this!_ But he did. Clarke couldn't believe it. She glanced at Bellamy who was looking at his friend with raised eyebrows.

But Miller's attention was on Monty. He grinned at the other boy.

"Unfortunately not. Guess Disney didn't see it like you."

"They're idiots," Monty exclaimed and everyone started laughing.

The group made their way to their favourite pizza place and at one point, Bellamy's arm was draped over her shoulder and Clarke's arm had snuck around his waist. Miller and Monty couldn't stop looking at each other and they all laughed about a story Jasper was telling. Clarke hadn't had so much fun in a long time and she felt absolutely content in Bellamy's arms for whatever reason.

Bellamy couldn't help but stare at the blonde nestled in his side. He watched her as she laughed about something her friend told them and he was mesmerized by her beauty. He still couldn't believe his luck. He had just met a beautiful girl that was in love with Star Wars and actually seemed interested in him.

What were the odds?

**Author's Note:**

> Share your thoughts with me!
> 
> Love always,  
> Kat xx


End file.
